


Side Effects of Babysitting

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Disney Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: James is a little shit and Roxy is at the age for Disney movies.





	Side Effects of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: If looks could kill

If looks could kill, James is fairly certain he would be eviscerated right now. Well, maybe not eviscerated. Disintegrated, maybe. But the method is entirely beside the point because while looks can’t actually kill, Merlin does in fact look murderous, and that is never a good sign.

“Would it help if I said I’m sorry?” James asks sheepishly.

“Five days,” Merlin snarls. “He has been singing that stupid song for five days, and if I have to hear it one more time I am actually going to throttle him.”

“It’s not my fault!” James protests. “Alistair and I took his niece to see that new Disney movie last weekend, and that song has been stuck in my head all week!”

“And thanks to you, it’s now stuck in my head, because Harry heard you singing it and now every time I switch on the coms he’s going on about the fucking colours of the wind again.”

“I’m sorry?” James says again, because what else can he say?

Merlin glares at him, but it’s a softer glare, and James feels fairly confident that the wizard isn’t actually going to kill him. Well. It’s a fifty-fifty chance at most.

***

“By the way,” he tells Alistair that night, after they’ve tucked Roxy into bed, “I’m thinking we should show Roxy _The Lion King_ next. And maybe get Harry to babysit her for a while. Merlin’s been a bit uptight recently, and I think having his partner singing ‘Hakuna Matata’ might help.”

Alistair fixes him with a look, amused and exasperated all at once. “One of these days he’s going to kill you, you know.”

“Nah,” James wraps his arms around Alistair and kisses him. He pulls away and rests his forehead against his husband’s. “Besides, even if he tries, I have a very brave knight to protect me.”


End file.
